


This Sweet Love We Make

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Bickering like a married couple, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: After the chaos of Selection Day, Ada and Hecate enjoy an evening together.





	This Sweet Love We Make

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place in the space between "Selection Day" and "Tabby". Many thanks to DiNovia for her beta work. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Ada smiled as she saw Hecate materialize out of the corner of her eye. “Good evening.”

Hecate nodded toward her then raised a hand, issuing the silence spell that they would again utilize in six weeks on the rare occasions they allowed nights together during term time.

She sighed and removed the pins from her hair, then untied the belt of her robe as she listed all the ways inviting Mildred Hubble to school were bound to end in disaster.

Ada hummed in acknowledgment of her frustration but offered no words. She just continued to smile while she read her book and waited for Hecate to make the transition to bed. The change in her deputy headmistress was instantaneous when Hecate sunk down on the left side of the bed; all the stiffness and controlled movement rolled away from her slight frame while she moved her hair to one side, settling next to Ada.  

Ada closed her book and removed her spectacles. “Finished, dear?”

Hecate let out an indignant huff but her face bore no real frustration. “You could try and act as if my worries mean a little more to you.”

Ada moved to rest on her side and brought up a hand to cup Hecate’s cheek. “They mean a great deal, Hecate.”

Hecate leaned into her touch and closed her eyes, an acquiescence for the evening, but Ada knew better than to assume this would be the last time they argued over their new student. When Hecate opened her eyes again, her brown eyes were dark with purpose and Ada slid to lie on her back in response.

“You know,” Hecate started as she placed a light kiss to Ada’s forehead, “your insufferable optimism aside, you are still the most irresistible woman I’ve ever encountered, Ada Cackle.”

Ada’s answering chuckle turned into a moan as Hecate kissed her way to one of Ada’s earlobes. “There’s no reason to pretend as if my,” she paused as Hecate pulled the lobe through her teeth, “op-optimism isn’t part of what you find attractive.”

Hecate kissed below that ear and made her way to over just above Ada’s mouth. She tilted her head slightly. “I shall concede your point if you also agree that you find it particularly arousing when I insult the parents.”

Ada rolled her eyes and Hecate pulled herself up, creating a distance between their mouths. Ada raised her eyebrows and Hecate shot her a glare.

Ada huffed. “Oh all right, I do but it’s no excuse to--”

Hecate’s lips descended upon Ada’s and swallowed any argument she might have made. Not that Ada minded as her hands made their way into Hecate’s hair. Hecate let out a small groan as Ada pulled slightly at her roots and ran her fingertips along her scalp.

Hecate pulled away slightly, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. “You be careful or this will be over sooner than either one of us would like.”

Ada shrugged and wiggled her eyebrows. Hecate chuckled deep and dark.

Ada winked. “Doubting your stamina, Hecate? That’s not like you.”

Hecate shook her head and kissed Ada one more time long and hard on her lips before she made her way toward Ada’s neck. She ran a hand over Ada’s skin as she licked the base of Ada’s neck and delighted in the pleased sound she made. When Ada’s chest rose, she moved her hand to knead one of Ada’s breasts as her teeth replaced her lips in trailing Ada’s collarbone. Ada's breath hitched and Hecate smiled against her skin. There was no part of Ada she didn't relish in the opportunity of touching and no better sounds than the sighs and moans Ada made.   

Ada, for her part, kept one hand in Hecate’s hair, showing her appreciation for her ministrations while she trailed her other hand down Hecate’s night gown, stopping at Hecate’s hips to pull at the material, giving Hecate more room to spread her legs. Hecate smiled against Ada’s skin and took the nightgown from Ada’s hand, tugging it up higher before she moved to do the same to Ada’s nightgown.

Ada groaned as Hecate pressed their newly exposed legs together. Hecate ran one of her hands under Ada’s nightgown, lightly stroking her stomach. Ada’s legs squirmed before she lifted her hips in an attempt to get closer to Hecate.

Hecate gave Ada’s collarbone a small bite then looked up with a devilish grin. “Now which one of us is questioning her stamina, hmm?”

Ada laughed and threw her head back while Hecate, impatient, magicked off their clothes. They both groaned at the new sensation of skin on skin contact as Hecate swung her legs over Ada’s hips, offering Ada the chance to touch more of her. Ada trailed her fingertips up Hecate’s thighs before she gave them a squeeze just as Hecate continued her descent down Ada’s body with her lips and stopped at one of Ada’s nipples.

Hecate circled the taut peak slowly with her tongue, moaning against Ada while Ada continued to tug on her hair. She moved her hand to Ada’s other breast and circled her nipple with the tip of one of her fingernails, causing Ada to let out a deep moan of appreciation. Hecate smiled against the nipple in her mouth and gently sucked it as Ada pulled against the back of her head to draw her closer.

“Goodness,” sighed Ada.  

Hecate slid her hand past Ada’s stomach, lingering at Ada’s lower belly a moment before she finally pressed against the wetness between Ada’s thighs. She released Ada’s nipple for a moment and leaned up to kiss her lips. When they parted, she smiled. “As I said earlier, irresistible.”

Ada smiled in return and closed her eyes as Hecate started to circle her clit. “Hecate,” she whispered. It was a plea and a command in one.

Hecate kissed her cheek before she returned her mouth to Ada’s nipple and mirrored the circles of her thumb. Ada pushed her body closer and Hecate moved a finger toward her entrance as her thumb continued in its activity. Ada’s hips rose to press against the movement of Hecate’s fingers.

Hecate sped up as Ada’s breaths became shorter and her moans longer, Hecate’s name like a chant on her lips. When Hecate knew Ada was close, she kept her rhythm as she leaned up to whisper in Ada’s ear.

“Ada,” was all she said but the sensation of her breath against Ada’s ear was enough to send Ada over the edge, as it always did.

Ada snaked an arm around Hecate’s waist as she came and moved her head to kiss Hecate’s mouth. She cried out low and deep then steadied her breathing, pressing her forehead against Hecate. Hecate slowly removed her fingers, trailing them up Ada’s body to draw nonsensical patterns over heated skin.

When her breathing calmed completely, Ada smiled and lightly pushed Hecate to lie on her back.

“I believe it’s my turn, darling.”

As was often the case, Hecate gave her an almost shy smile and shook her head. “You don’t have to.”

And as she always did, Ada cupped Hecate’s cheek. “And deny me the pleasure of returning the favor?”

Hecate rolled her eyes and Ada felt that all too familiar piece of her heart ache for the circumstances in Hecate’s life which taught her that her own pleasure wasn’t something she should expect.

Ada moved to kneel beside Hecate and started at her hips, running her fingertips lightly up Hecate’s stomach, past her breasts, to her shoulders and down her arms, squeezing the latter as Hecate relaxed into the touch. Then Ada cupped Hecate’s cheeks and slowly moved her fingers through Hecate’s soft hair, mussed now from Ada’s hands earlier.

Hecate moaned at the contact and looked up at Ada with such pleading in her eyes. Ada didn’t make her wait. She rarely did, eager to give Hecate her touch, to wipe away any doubt that Hecate was anything other than wanted. Ada leaned down and kissed Hecate’s lips, swallowing Hecate’s moan as she pulled Hecate’s lips through her teeth before settling back into a gentle press.

“Ada,” Hecate whimpered as Ada’s lips trailed down her gloriously long neck.

Ada stroked her thumb along Hecate’s cheek and winked up at her. “Right here, darling.”

Hecate moved her lips to give the palm at her cheek a kiss and Ada smiled at the tenderness a moment before she resumed kissing Hecate’s neck.

It didn’t take long for Hecate to start squirming under her and Ada laughed against Hecate’s collarbone. “A bit impatient, are we?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault you’re a tease, Ada.”

Ada kissed her cheek then settled more fully on her side. “Nor is it mine that you enjoy the teasing so much.” She leaned down to lightly pull one of Hecate’s nipples through her teeth, eliciting a groan from Hecate.

She moved her hand down Hecate’s side, squeezing her hip before she made her way between Hecate’s legs. She ran a finger through her wetness and smiled.

“Someone is eager.”

Hecate scoffed. “Most would take it as a compliment.”

Ada threw her a smile. “Oh, I do, dearest.” She leaned up to kiss Hecate’s mouth as she increased the pressure of her fingers. Hecate whimpered before Ada slid her lips against hers.

She didn’t draw things out, aware that Hecate was already half gone. Ada sped up in time with Hecate’s moans, always so measured and muted, as if Hecate were scared of the power of her own pleasure.

Ada smiled at her and whispered, “I’d like to hear you.”

Hecate let out a loud groan and opened her eyes, turning her gaze toward Ada. Ada continued to watch her with a warm smile and nodded in encouragement as Hecate steadily grew louder.

Ada turned her fingers slightly and Hecate threw her head back as she bucked her hips in time with Ada’s hand.

“Ada,” she pleaded and Ada kissed her neck as Hecate’s breath sped up and her moans turned into cries. “I, I--”

Ada gave her neck a small bite and said, “Let go.”

Hecate cried out when her toes curled and Ada slowly stroked her cunt to help her ride out the aftershocks. Hecate sunk heavily into the sheets as Ada slowly pulled her fingers out and cast a quick shower spell over both of them.

Hecate pulled Ada to her and Ada settled with her arm slung over Hecate’s middle. Hecate lightly stroked Ada’s back and pressed her cheek to the top of Ada’s head.

“Do you honestly have a good feeling about this year?”

Ada smiled. “Yes, dear, I do.” She felt Hecate draw in a long sigh and she chuckled against her. “Hecate, we have still have six weeks until term time. Shall we enjoy it just a little more before your brooding sets in?”

“I’m afraid that much like your optimism, my _brooding_ is not something I can help.”

Ada looked up at her and saw a look Hecate often wore. The one that told Ada that Hecate may always be frightened that some piece of her would prove unacceptable and Ada would send her away.

Ada smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Ada settled back on her side with her face pressed against Hecate’s chest as Hecate kissed the top of her head.

“I still say it would have been entertaining to turn Julie Hubble into a pumpkin.”

Ada chuckled and shook her head. “I don’t doubt that, dear, but why don’t we save such things for parents’ evening?”

Hecate shrugged. “If you say so.”

Ada reached for Hecate’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “I shall miss this in term time.”

Hecate squeezed her hand and pulled her closer. “Fortunate for us, it is still six weeks away.”

Ada sighed contently. “Fortunate, indeed.”


End file.
